Through the Grimoire Diablo 3
by MegaAuthor
Summary: Clan Gully has finally disband, their greatest leader, Luso return to his own world and Cid disappear a month later. Without the two great leader, the band of heroes split, but five members, who has been around since the heyday of Clan Gully embark on a new adventure outside of Ivalice, and venture into a world called Sanctuary. All this... because of a book they accidentally read
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** My first Diablo 3 crossover with Final Fantasy Advance 2 Grimoire of the Rift! Since no one seem to post a Final Fantasy cross Diablo, I figure I should make one just to start the tread. And no, I'm not going to bring in any character from other Final Fantasy franchise. These heroes are mostly Original Character, from the character creation in the game proper. It's a Final Fantasy Advance 2 Grimoire of Rift character using the Diablo 3 character sheets, and that means these OC is as overpowered as the main 6 cast in the Diablo 3 universe. And I'm going to break that system apart!

Final Fantasy Advance 2 Grimoire of the Rifts belongs to Square Enix

Diablo 3 belong to Blizzard Entertainment

I own nothing but these Original Characters

* * *

 **Through the Grimoire: Diablo 3  
Chapter 00 - How it came to be...**

* * *

 **Sanctuary, Arreat Crater …**

Deep in the once proud and holy lands roam by the Children of Bul-Kathos, under the layer of demonic tangle mess of flesh, Brimstone and fire, the demon Lord of Sin stares at the magical sphere that allows him to view the world of Sanctuary without him leaving his prideful throne of bone, flesh and fire. He stare with his fiery burning eyes at the prize, locked in Bastion Keep, the creature had its attention glue to the Black Soulstone, attempting to pacify the wrath of his fallen brothers locked in that pathetic stone. Oh, how he wanted the stone, to be whole again, while gleefully belittle his siblings for being foolish they were. The Lord of Sin will prevail.

And yet, he is overcome. He is now worried. Worried beyond even what the Lord of Terror usual shenanigans upon his own brothers.

Fear grip tightly on the Lord of Sin.

Bastion Keep was the forefront of his global domination to Sanctuary; an obstacles that need to be removed before he can continue his army of Sins to the rest of this pathetic, wretched world. He has unearth millions of his demonic Army to the human creature fortifications, and from what he understand, Bastion Keep is undermanned. Barely even a thousand men before the invasion, is now reduce to mere 300 or so soldiers. That was weeks ago, and for a siege to last this long against his horde of unrestricted demon Army is impressive – the Lord of Sin remarked – but are less impressive over his own feat of accomplishment when his army manages to break siege into the High Heaven very gate before his idiotic brother, Lord of Lies attempt to coup the entire operation resulting an infighting against its own – in front of the High Heaven angelic forces no less! It was bad enough to have victory so close to being foul by your own brother, let alone in front of the 3 Great Evils.

No. The Lord of Sin was not overcome any setback by a mere misguided Lesser Evil or the Greater Evil. Nor was it due to a sudden influx of human reinforcement. No, it was overcome by the Heroes of Ivalice. Five heroes from an unknown origin help the defenders in an astonished rate and this made the Lord of Sin plan to conquer Sanctuary and claim the Black Soulstone as his own a lot further than anticipated.

His planning was flawless, sending the forefront of his forces to assault the wall defenders, his catapult raining ballistic against the very wall of the crippling keep and his agents attack the keep from within, butchering the unknowing defenders where their focus are elsewhere. And yet these Hero's ruin his plan with strange magic and weapons. For the demon lord, he is not pleased.

No, he is furious.

Reports from the front give the Lord of Sin a good picture who they are fighting against. The first member appears to be human of sort. The human, in the Lord of Sin eyes, would deter it to be the rebirth of the dreaded Nephalem – how else can it be when this human carries a two holy greatsword, teleport across the battlefield as fast as you could blink, brimming with massive reserve of energy to yield out the elemental might of magic that could eclipse Sanctuary landscape and summon forth unknown gods from unknown origin? The Lord of Sin grumble in annoyance when report of his surviving demon troops recount their experience against this mortal man who fought Ghom, the aspect of Gluttony. According to said report, the mortal tore through the labyrinth halls of Bastion Keep to confront the aspect of Gluttony. Ghom put up a good fight against this mortal man, but remark from the human were 'You should learn a thing or two from King Malboro; you're bile of vomit and foul fume is tolerable at best' before killing the aspect of Gluttony.

Hmm, perhaps he should find out who or what this King Malboro is.

Other member who accompany the Nephalem were another humanoid female creature that would very well be a rare elf of sort, since she is impossible tall for a human creature, has long rabbit like ears (fluffy too, according to his demon army report – how the Hell did these hell spawn knows it's fluffy is beyond him), and seemed to carry an equally large greatbow. Some of the astonishing feat his demon army reports were as follows; capable of sniping a thousand kilometres under the worst (read: pleasant) stormy weather on top of the tallest Bastion Keep tower, summoning the elemental aspect of power to her aid, and altering the flow of the wind to her side. One of the report which baffled the Lord of Sin was 'summoning a demon army of her own'.

Which demon army? The Lord of Sin is the only demon lord to amass a great number of powerful abomination to ever walk on the Burning Hells and had these monster serve him. Heck, some he even personally create to counter other elements of aspect. The Lord of Sin is truly intrigue, if not a bit frighten.

The next companion of merry-too-goody was a stuff animal. No seriously. That's what it said in his report. The creature is small, no taller than an Imp with a round fluffy ball that seemed to be dangling in front of its head and a cupid-like wings. How this thing is seriously hampering his demon army however is its weapon it is using. For some reason, it can conjure magic of fire, ice and lightning, armed with a knife with runic powers, fires what appears to be a metal pipe of fire (flintlock) or occasionally a huge metal barrel that spew metal and fire (Cannon). Most account says that this stuff animal rode a giant feathered prehistoric bird of prey to battle, and the one hero among many that destroy his siege weapon just across the bridge to Bastion Keep. The ominous 'Kupo!' that this being cried has now become something that the demon army dread to hear the most.

The day that even a stuff animal able to best his demon army is the day he should call off the invasion, make amend to all his evil brother (and a sister) and go for a century long holiday, having a nice cocktail of demon blood, brains and eyeball while watching sob opera.

Of course he is quite livid at this very moment.

The fourth member is humanoid, but very scaly and appear to be war-like vagabond than a hero. Appearing like a lizardmen (complete with long thin tongue, sharp tiny but razor sharp teeth and a long reptile tail), what the Lord of Sin reads in the report from the front was how powerful these fourth hero is; this lizard creature took on the 10 Siegebreaker Assault Beast, alone. And emerge victorious. The Lord of Sin is obviously flabbergasted as to how this is even possible; even the angelic being of the High Heaven need the power of the Archangel of Valor to bring a single Siegebreaker down, and that was between breaks. This fourth hero took all ten without a single break.

The Lord of Sin could do nothing but to shred this particular report to ribbons (and kill his demon messengers) for such a tall tale. He will not believe a single thing about the lizardmen. He will not acknowledge this hero to be able to jump hundreds of feet into the air, nor the fact it can block and counter the attack with nothing but its bare hands, nor the fact that it can petrified his demon army in place via strange magic. Oh, and forget the fact that it can somehow breath fire, lightning and ice from its mouth. This not the Lord of Terror here.

The last companion of all is a docile humanoid creature with dopey eyes, nose and ear, carrying a staff of magical property and wears a heavy garment. The Lord of Sin grumble aloud at the description of this last hero. For all he knows, it may as well be a dog of some sort. One of many account includes summoning the very cosmic powers of reality, bending time and space with its unfathomable power, or cause geographical damage across the battlefield. That, and some report from his demon minion that reads 'forcefully redirect the other minion to turn against one another for a brief moment, causing an infighting.'

The report of all these heroes are concerning, but it only made it worse when said heroes is now spearheading towards his lair. The Lord of Sin engineered the tower of Sin to be as labyrinth as possible, and throw as many demon on the pathway as much as possible to tire these heroes down. He even set up the Maiden of Lust to slow these heroes down as well as her daughters, but he knew it would be nil. The Sin Heart at each layer of his Tower empower his demon minions, and already he notice a few beat miss. He could only prepare himself for the worst, as these Heroes of Ivalice is coming for him.

As the Lord of Sin stood in the Heart of Sin – his throne room – thinking of a way to counter this outcome, he heard footsteps slowly reaching towards him. The Lord of Sin look at all five of them with his six eyes, all burning in fiery rage. He will not be taken. He will not lose to these lowly creature. He will not allow these so called heroes to win. Azmodan, the one of the many Lesser Evil, Great General of the Burning Hells, and the Lord of Sin will not go down without a fight.

" **Nephalem fool! When the Black Soulstone is embedded in to my flesh, the Great Seven shall be as one within me! I will be whole! I will be the sum of all hells! I will be... THE PRIME EVIL!"**

"Really? 50,000 gil says he'll be down in 10 turns." The human Nephalem reply with a smirk.

"I wager that by double." The elf woman said in deadpan voice.

"Kupopo! I'll stick with 50,000 gil." The stuff animal decry.

"Don't bother, hissssss going down in 5 turnssss" The battle hungry lizardmen hiss, chuckling as he crack his knuckles.

"I'll just sit this one down. Tell me when you need me to heal now..." The docile humanoid reply lazily.

Azmodan, clearly not amuse, " **Arrogant Nephalem! My servant will feast on your pride as they devour your flesh!** "

* * *

 **CHAPTER 00 END**


	2. Chapter 2

**SANCTUARY**

He's gone. Lord Luso of Clan Gully has return to his own world. He has completed his most impossible task of all, and seeing him go was heartwarming to most, tearjerker to others. Especially Lady Adelle, who secretly shred tears, hiding it well with that happy face of hers. Even Lord Cid bid the young master goodbye. The Clan member are all present, their emotion run wild, and in the flash, disappear before our very eyes.

With Lord Luso gone, Clan Gully slowly lose its major power in the Clan War, be that popularity, political power or Clan members. One by one they each go on their own path, forging their own destiny inspired by Lord Luso 'path forging' mind set. This affected the two remaining core member as well; Lady Adelle suddenly gone missing after one of her shopping spree, taking a major sum of money with her (much of Lord Cid's disgust) while Young Master Hurdy and his older brother Lord Montblanc return to the capital city of Ivalice, along with the two mischievous sky pirates. Lady Frimelda Lotice also return to the capital with a handful of Paladins, Master Monk and Chocobo Knights to establish a new order. By the time Frimelda took off, Clan Gully revert back to its original members, including Lord Cid as a prominent leader of the Clan member.

I, Master Follette and a few members, wish to summon back Lord Luso back to this world. I know it is a selfish wish, but as a former thief turn Paladin, under the guidance of Lord Luso, missed his present urgently.

Only the old sage, Lezaford knows of this. And thus, we set out to (somehow) summon Lord Luso back. Into Ivalice.

* * *

 **ALDANNA RANGE.**

"What you propose is an impossible task, young Paladin." Lezaford answer, chuckling at Master Follette request.

"Please, Clan Gully is splintered back to its original state, and we are loosing political power and influence. If this continues, we will… we will…"

Lezaford chuckle slightly, stroking his long beard, "Oh come now, young Paladin; it is not the end of the Ivalice, not after what you and the Clan member did to defend the Cosmic Horror from invading. Clans form and go. It is simply a natural occurrence. After you live for thousands of years, the only thing you have to worry about is your aching back."

Master Follette grimace, "So… there is no way to summon him back? Not by any change?"

Lezaford shock his head, "The power of Grimoire can bring you to other worldly present, not the other way around. Even if you did find a Grimoire which summon the young lad back, which is impossible because there is no such Grimoire in existence that have that power, it may not be the same young lad you knew or relate; it could be an entirely new person, boring his name and title, but not memory."

Master Follette slum down, unaware he sat onto several layer of ancient books, scroll and Grimoire of unknown origin. He is under deep depression. "What am I going to do?" he asked himself.

The ancient sage stroke his beard again, drowning in its memory. A flash of brilliance shine as he open his eye, and slowly goes to his study table. He scribble a few words on it before bringing it back to the depressing young Paladin.

"Go to this location." Lezaford advice, handling a piece of paper to the slum Paladin. "You may not find what you need, but you may found what you want."

"What I want?" the Paladin said, looking quite positive, but a line of concern immediately form upon his worried face. "What do you mean, 'not what I need?'"

"There is a Grimoire, unto the location I wrote down. It transport you to another plane of existence. A world very much like ours, but different in origin. It may not pinpoint you to the young lad, but it is the closes thing to him."

Master Follette beam happily, "Really?"

Lezaford frown almost immediately, " That I am unsure, young Paladin. For the Grimoire has never been an easy power to understand, let alone understood. And that's coming from an old sage who study the Grimoire during his hay days."

Master Follette bow at the ancient sage, "Thank you, old sage. Even if this be a long shot, I would gladly take the risk."

"Oh, forget about it; let the old man have his humor and come back with your finding. Just try to restrict yourself from reading the Grimoire before understanding where it will transport you to. For all we know, you could be flung back to the gates of Horror." Lezaford chuckle heartily. The young Paladin chuckle weakly in return.

The young Paladin bow before he set out from the ancient sage home cottage, to be greeted by four others who have followed him in this selfish quest. S'rial the Viera in her Assassin uniform, Mudby the loveable Moogle and his yellow feathered Chocobo, donning the Chocobo Knight uniform. Scorch the Bangaa, crossing his arm, donning the old Master Monk uniform. Besides Scorch is Albero, the old and frail Nu Mou, donning the Black Mage.

Mudby stroke at his prized pet, before throwing a question to the young Paladin. "Kupo! How did it go?"

"We had a lead," he begin, before scratching his head in an unsure fashion, "though it might not be the answer we seek."

"Grrr, can't we jussst find another Grimoire and be done with it? It is a book after all. Ssshouldn't be that hard to find…" Scorch comment, tapping his sharpen claw impatiently.

"The Grimoire of the Rift is one of a kind, dear friend." Albero comment, snacking a pocket size meat in bread, "Finding another would be impossible. Lord Luso couldn't part ways with the Grimoire even for a second, as the book's power prevent others from seizing it."

"But we had our lead. Isn't it not enough?" the female Assassin Viera point out, "If possible, this little diversion will be set to stone once Lord Luso is back and lead Clan Gully back to its former glory."

"Don't you think it's a bit selfish for doing so?" the young Paladin asked, "sure, our Clan is in constant decline in all aspect, but won't that sadden Lord Luso, after finally reaching home in his own power? If anything, we are barging his world just for the sake of ours."

"Says the one who started the quest to begin with, kupopopo."

"Having second thoughts, Lord Follette?" the Viera asked.

"I do, but if Lord Cid isn't doing something really quick, the other Clan is going to cannibalize Gully, and who knows what will happen then. We have already lost most of our influence members, we are not losing any more members."

"Well ssssaid," Scorch nodded, "So, where we going?"

"Kthili Sand, on the other continent. The ancient sage said I could find something I want, but not what I need."

"Kupopo… him and his cryptic messages." Mudby mumble. "Well, it'll be a few days of travel. Shouldn't be the first that we cross continent for some silly quest."

"Haha, still bitter about that love letter quest from Al-Cid?" the old and frail Nu Mou rumble a low laugh.

"I mean seriously! Give the young Hume a love poem? Moogle don't do poem, Kupo!"

"I see no reason why Young Master Hurdy had any problem with poem and poetry." The female Assassin nudge the small Knight.

"His different! Being a spoony bard and all." Mudby mumble. His yellow Chocobo seems to agree with its master, as both rider and its stead march onward.

Young Paladin Follette shock his head, smiling.

* * *

 **KTHILI SAND**

13 days. It took the party 13 days to reach to Kthili Sand, and in between those times, the party of five had to fight another rival Clan that is trying very hard to recruit them. After giving them a long talk (read: senseless beating) the rival Clan back off, throwing idle threats as they retreat the wounded.

Khtili Sand is now in reach, and surprisingly has a small community constructed, just a few days walk to the ruin beyond. Now tired on their long journey, they decides to stop by for a drink or two. Stopping at a newly established bar, the team of five walk in only to be greeted by various Clan member that are hostile to Clan Gully in the past, the Veluga Pirates. Luckily, without their Clan leader around, Lord Follette and his companion are seen as another free roaming member. They took a sit at the farthest table right next to a group of talking Clan member consist of an Illusionist, a Blue Mage and a Hunter, bickering about lore and weapon. Lord Follette wave his hand to a passing Viera waitress as he orders a drink and a meal for five.

"Veluga Pirates." The Nu Mou started, "What are they doing here so far away from the sea? Are their airship stranded again?" Albero comment softly.

"Profit, no doubt." S'rial reply softly, "Even a sea urchin would find the land profitable business to leech onto."

"The pirate king Lord Grayrl isss a pushover" Scorch comment, tapping his claw on the table. "and yet I see no hair or hide upon this Seeq. Is he be upon the ruins?"

"Under the burning sun?" Lord Follette comments, "unless he takes pleasure sweating, than no. Perhaps this are his agents on this reach?"

"No good will come when they are around," the little Moogle add his two cents, "But raising trouble will not be a bold thing to do right now, Kupo."

Food and drink arrive just before the Hume Paladin could reply. He thank the Viera before he continues, "And why's that?"

The smallest member chuck his drink heartily, nodding something behind Lord Follette, "Goug Watch and East Watch Clan member are here, sharing a table. Business I suspect, Kupo."

"Hmm, didn't Goug Watch and the East Watch had bad blood in their hands?" S'rial whisper, lowering her long ear. "Didn't Lord Luso settle the problem way back?"

"I reckon it be a new form of pack. Income from thisss region is getting sssignificiant to warrant sssome kind of alliance. Khtili Sand is one of 'em after all." The Master Monk Bangaa reply.

"We can only assume so much. Not that no one is posting a quest or anything. Anything short of walking up on them asking may incite trouble." Albero nodded.

It was a quiet and idle conversation for several more minutes, with no incident. Clan member eat and drink, bicker in their conversation, but every minute in the bar the air grew intense, and with four battle-harden Clan members on a different table just create tension by being there. Any free member are quick to exit the bar, knowing that trouble is just a shout away. The bartender and their employees stood at the counter, ready to bail out should a fight happen.

Lord Follette know this feeling well, as to his five companion. A simple gaze, even for a second, could brought attention to either the Veluga Pirates, the Goug Watch and the East Watch. Standing up right now will either made the situation worse, or avert it altogether. The latter isn't an option. S'rial kept her eyes at the Veluga Pirates and the bandit seemed to be interest in Lord Follette and his companion, actively pointing at them. Goug Watch and the East Watch grew restless seeing a Paladin, an Assassin, a Master Monk, a Chocobo Knight and a Black Mage on a table, feasting a large gourmet and drinking chilled drinks.

"We may have to leave." Lord Follette said suddenly, "Our contact should be in a few blocks away, but…"

"Yeah…" Scorch nodded, " …don't think we can jussst walk out of here though. Any sssuggestions?"

"Fighting our way out sounds about right though." Mudby suggest. The rest of the Clan member just give him an unapproved look at the little Moogle. "No? I'm out of ideas. Kupopo."

"Bribing usually works on the Veluga Pirates." The old and frail Nu Mou suggest before a long frown seemed to tell him otherwise, "But their payment are usually outrages. They don't call 'em Veluga Pirates for nothing."

"We could wait it out." The Viera Assassin said. "Our contact isn't going anywhere, right?"

"Wait," the Moogle started, "The Goug Watch and the East Watch is getting up from their sit… and so are the Pirates!"

S'rial shift her long eyes to the two Clan member direction. Her eyes wide open. "They are walking towards us!" she whisper.

Lord Follette nod to his companion and signal them to act casually. A heavy hand landed onto the Hume Paladin shoulder, allowing the Hume Paladin to groan painfully.

"That is a nice meal you have there, for a small group of friends." The Seeq Viking said, chuckling as he drools over the meal in front of the table. "Got a couple of Gil to spare for us?"

"I'm sorry, the Hume Paladin reply, "We've just finished our quest, and we've spend most of it on this fine gourmet. We can spare a few, but that is all we have left."

"Haha, nonsense." The Seeq Viking reply, his grip on the Hume Paladin grew tighter. "I know a good lie when I hear one. Yours ain't that bad. Just wrong all over though."

"… how much do you want?" Lord Follette asked, his free hand slowly reaching to his bladed weapon.

"Hmm, since you just so happen to finish your so-called quest, I'll be very generous to ya; 50 million Gil."

"KUPOPO! That's daylight robbery; 50 million Gil!?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say 50 million Gil? I meant 500 million Gil."

"… suddenly I had a strange dejavu with Lord Grayrl all over again…" Albero mumble.

"Is there something the matter?" A Hume Parivir from the East Watch Clan ask, effectively interrupting the Veluga Pirates 'business' with the member of Clan Gully.

"Oh, we're just be doing our 'business' with this Clan member. It won't be of trouble now would it?" one of the Thief Hume from Veluga Pirates said.

"Well, normally we would not interfere, Kupo" the Goug Watch Clan member, a Moogle Knight reply, "But you see, we have tips that an unruly Clan member is harassing other members and their business. You don't happen to be one, are you?"

"Err…" the Viking Seeq utter, glaring at his own ragtag member consist of Thief, Vikings and Hunters. The East Watch has Parivir, Ninja, Fighters and Soldier in their rank, while the Goug Watch has Fusiler, Tinkerer, Moogle Knight, Juggler and a Black Mage. Despite out numbering the veteran Clan member, numbers can only do so much when these members are experienced warriors. Knowing when to fold, the Seeq moves away from Lord Follette, "Oh, nope. Not us! Nope. We were friends! Friends! With err… this here Clan! Yeah!"

"I don't recall Clan Gully are friends with the Veluga Pirates." Utter Scorch loudly, chucking his drink down.

The Veluga Pirates pause, cold sweat begins to form upon hearing the name of the Clan member they are trying to extort money from. East Watch smirk and the Goug Watch giggle mischievously. Lord Follette and his companion sports an innocent smile which hide a very deadly aura of death. The Veluga Pirates shivers down to their very bone.

It took no less than a minute for the Veluga Pirates to scramble out of the bar, knowing their own strength not being on par to the East Watch, Goug Watch or the 5 mingle member from Clan Gully.

"Much thanks, East Watch, Goug Watch." S'rial bow as she stood up.

"Think nothing 'bout it." A familiar Hume Parivir reply, bowing before the graceful Viera. "We were following leads, and to think the Pirates are so far away from shore… and picking members of Clan Gully no less!"

"Kupo. They must be very desperate to smash and grab. Having so many member consist of Thief, Vikings and Hunters doesn't help the Veluga Pirates financially." Mudby thought aloud.

"I do recall seeing a Bishop and Fusiler before within their rank though," Albero mumbles

"In any case, we thank you nonetheless," Lord Follette said before turning to the bar keeper, "Bar keep! An ale for these fine Clan members! My treat!"

* * *

 **Some time later…**

The five member of Clan Gully travel to their destination where their contact is, hoping that the old sage scribbling notes would be of use. It was a labyrinth in this close enclosed area, with a mix race of Hume, Gria, Bangaa and Moogle huddle in this rural living area. The living community here didn't suit S'rial well, as enclosed living space made her nervous.

"We are here," said the Hume Paladin, comparing the piece of paper scribble in words to the door, etch on a similar fashion. The Paladin knock the door twice, and heard tumbling sound from the inside, with a muffled "Coming" cried out.

"Ugh, our contact lives here?" mumble the Viera Assassin. "So enclosed, so little space. How could anyone live here?"

"That's what separates you among us, Lady S'rial," Lord Follette answered, knocking the door twice. The voice behind the door is now agitated, "I'm coming! Jeez…" it reply.

"What does that even mean?" she retort at the Paladin answer.

"City born Viera are very much accustom to enclosed space. While those born in the native jungle of your homeland may find problem, just as you have display." The old Albero answered. "This also works on city born Viera, who'll feel too spacious and feels agitated outside of the enclosed city."

Lady S'rial didn't bother answering, she could only mumble curses in her own language. Bangaa laughs aloud.

The door swing open to greet the five members of Clan Gully and their selfish quest to bring back Lord Luso. What they found didn't just shock them, but he greeted them by name.

"Follette! S'rial! Mudby! Scorch! Albero! Boy am I glad to see you again!" the young lad cried as he cross the gap and shock their hands vigorously. He is wearing a robe in bright red and lice with gold. A shorter scholar hat in royal purple with silver lining. He has a Light Sabre holstered on the belt as his only source to defend himself. He also seemed to be carrying a satchel bag around his shoulder, and carrying what appears to be a very heavy book. The Viera, Moogle, Bangaa and Nu Mou gaze at the young sage and among themselves, puzzled at his identity. The Hume Paladin however return the young sage gesture, chuckling in return.

"Buchhalter! Is that you? It's been long! Where have you been all this time? Lord Luso send you to a mission and you never came back!"

"Oh, yeah… I kinda got sidetracked. You know, between mission and work and educational. The mission was already complete, merchant-wise, but I kinda stuck around for a bit. Send regards to Cid and Adelle and all. How is Lord Luso anyway? Last I heard he was attending some kind of tournament with a few new face."

The five party neutral expression turn immediately sour. Buchhalter notice this with his keen eye. Lord Follette grasp onto the young sage shoulder.

"Lord Luso return to his world, Buchhalter. He isn't coming back."

The young sage let his jaw drop open, clearly shocked.

"A lot of Clan Gully is now fracture into segments, some follow Lord Cid still, but others walk their own path to a meaningful life. I, as well as this companion of ours plan to restore Clan Gully back the way it was by summoning Lord Luso back to this world."

The flabbergasted Buchhalter snap into attention, "But how? How on Ivalice will you do that? The Grimoire of the Rift is an ancient magick book! Not even Lezaford knows how it works!"

"I was hoping that you would tell us." Follette reply, "We were on a quest to bring Lord Luso back, and have ask aid from the same old sage Lezaford. He pointed us here on Kthili Sand, which led to you."

He was about to protest, but young Buchhalter stale his tongue. He thought, deeply glaring between the party of five and the very room he stayed in. Rubbing his chin, he nodded. "There is a discovery I've made during my time here on Kthili Sand. Recent. Perhaps your timing is what I need to continue with this research. Please come in."

All five party thank the young sage, and allow themselves to make themselves at home…

…if only there are actually a space and sits to feel home.

"This place is practically drowning with books!" Mudby cried, seeing books from smallest to the biggest laying around. Some of the books are just as tall as Mudby!

"How on Ivalice are we sssupposed to maneuver?" Scorch agree, trying very hard not to knock over the towering books with his scaly tail.

S'rial didn't bother walking in; just looking at the mess of a room filled with books is enough to warrant a death glare. She stood outside, mumbling in a low voice.

The only member who isn't complain are Lord Follette and Lord Albino. The latter, seeing such a wide variety of books, start to pick one up and start reading. The old senile Nu Mou chuckle at the three companions, "This is rather homey to me. I used to have my own library, not as messy as is here, but it is still quite welcoming."

"Of course you have your own library," S'rial scorn rudely behind the wall. The old Nu Mou laugh.

"Please, come in, deeper now." Buchhalter said, gesturing the party to follow him as he cast an incantation to dispelled an illusion wall that leads the party deeper into the dark cavern. The party member of five look astonished.

Reluctant, the party follow the young sage into the dark cavern as the young man recast the illusion spell back in place. "You'll have to forgive me for this; but no one, not even those of Clan Gully should know this, but if it's to bring Lord Luso back to bring glory, I might as well risk it."

"Thank you, Buchhalter. You are too kind."

"Oh don't be; I'm just as selfish as you, Lord Follette. I just want to make sure that the Clan who have accepted me continue to thrive is all. Everything else is secondary." The young sage reply as he cast FIRE from the palm of his hand to light the way.

As the party venture deeper, the rest of the four member mumbles in idle chat, "Lord Follette, you know of this young Hume?" the Viera Assassin starts.

"Oh, yeah. He was a Soldier in Camoa. An under-appreciate member of the Camoa Guard. Lord Luso pluck him out and recruited him. Do you all not recognize him?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Buchhalter is not a name I seldom used as a Clan member," the young sage reply from the front. "I believe it was 'Neal' when I first join in."

Mudby, Scorch, S'rial and Albero all had that surprised look, but a pleasant surprise look that is; Neal which all four remembered are a bookworm, and a very creative Mage all-rounder. They are not surprised to hear him being a soldier in the past, especially when Neal used to be the Clan prominent Blue Mage – Seer combo.

"I remember now! Neal the Blue Seer!" Albero replies, "I always thought you look familiar, but never had I ever saw you in this different light!"

"Heh, I had my reasons." Neal Buchhalter reply, traveling to what appears to be the end of the dark cavern, "Raise as a Soldier but has an eye for Magick is something which I cannot ignore."

"And the reason why you never return?" the Viera ask, her voice echoed in confidence which hide her claustrophobic nature as a woodland race Viera.

"I had given my detail of departure to Lord Luso, and judging by his reply, he understood the fundamental facts about this… discovery." Neal Buchhalter reply to the female companion. He stops a while to fiddle with the wall in front if him.

"Another hidden path, Kupo?"

"You sssure have a lot of sssecret doorsss around." Scorch agreed at Mudby observation.

"I had to." The owner claim. "After discovering not one but two Magick Grimoire, extra protection is needed to be added.

"Two?" Lord Follette flabbergasted.

"Magick Grimoire?" Albero also comments.

* * *

Neal Buchhalter express delight when he touch something on the rocky wall formation that the party could not see. With a slight tap, the wall in front of them give way, sliding to the side, revealing an open cavern, torches that are line up lit up magically. Inside this cavern, rows and rows of books, kept in perfect condition line up in the shelves complete with diagrams, date, and title. Some of the book goes way back to the great Lion War Era, which quickly fascinate the old Nu Mou. Other books contain martial artist scrolls, diagram and teaching, which caught the attention of the Bangaa. Archery, Assassination technique and even summoning Espers quickly took over the curious Viera. The Moogle are fixated to the thick book regarding Ivalice lost technology tree of yore.

Only Lord Follette and Neal Buchhalter stood at the center, with Follette chuckle weakly at his selected companion being so absorb at whatever subject they had in mind. Neal Buchhalter didn't mind, as he shut the hidden stoney wall behind before venturing forth to the center.

"Companions, please, if you could restrain yourself with this treasure trove of knowledge, we be best be in our way."

"Think we can take one for the journey?" Albero asked greedily as he already took 5 books from said shelves, and his free hand is now grasping onto the next book.

"Sorry Albero, but I can't let you have it. Not now anyway." Neal Buchhalter express to the elderly Nu Mou. Albero, sadden by the reply, return all the books back to the shelves before joining the others.

With the party all around Neal Buchhalter, the young sage held his hands high, whispering enchanting words as his lifted hand glows in warm light. A magical circle appear around the five companion and Neal before wisp them to another unknown location.

Lord Follette, Neal Buchhalter, S'rial, Scorch and Albero experience long distance teleportation before, so the sensation wasn't as dire as most newcomers. Mudby on the other hand…

"Kupopopo! Long distance teleportation!" Mudby cry afoul as the Moogle run to the corner and unload his stomach content.

"Oh, sorry. Should have realized that long magical teleportation wasn't something you enjoy." Neal apologize.

"Ah, don't be," Albero chuckle, "The little ones should have learn about the Magick long term effects by now. Good way to start."

Mudby wanted to curse the old Nu Mou, but are too concentrate to unload his stomach content from that experience.

That is, until young Mudby notice that they are no longer in a dark, dank cavern. They are, quite literally, above the sky. The rest of the companion look around in awe. They are all standing on a floating island with small ruin temple in front of them. On the horizon they could see an even bigger floating masses, as if an entire continent was picked up by the Gods and have it float above the sky via magic. Smaller floating island dot the area, each with individual temple, shrine, ruin or otherwise. Several airships from frigate class to capital warships hover lazily at the distance, but shown interest on the large floating continent that the smaller mass of floating land. Looking down however, only greet them with a blue ocean below, with no land insight. Neal flash a smile at his fellow companion, "Clan Gully, welcome to Lemurés, raised by the god Feolthanos, and home to the Aegyl."

"Lemurés?" Lord Follette flabbergasted, "The lost continent, and the most sort out location by the sky pirates?"

"Yup, but they won't find any kind of prized treasure here though. As you can see from the distance," Neal point at the collection of airship of various sized, "The Dalmascan military are here to maintain order on this region, after a rather fierce skirmish battle occurred some time ago. The area is now peaceful, and small island such as this are largely ignored as it hold no significant to anyone."

"Enough to become a hidden area." S'rial comment.

"Quite." Neal reply, taking a few steps towards the ruin structure in front of the party. "Follow me, it's not far now – the item you seek, and a powerful artifacts lies within."

"Good, for a second there I thought we need to teleport to another location, inside an Empire seal wall under 500 worth of brick, stone and soldiers." Lord Follette jokingly reply.

"After inviting you? I might consider it." Neal Buchhalter chuckle, and the two Hume companion laughs. The rest of the party nervously wish that it did not come to fruition.

* * *

Inside the ruin structure, bluish light shine through the darkness. Neal Buchhalter, who is leading the way, can hear murmurs from his fellow companion behind him. They all look puzzled and worried, as bluish light tend to warn the party with imminent danger. The young sage discard the notion and push forward.

By the end of the ruin, lies a single room, with a treasure chest, open and looted. It is the most discouraging object to see, expecting some kind of reward, no matter how big or small the reward is. Neal stop right in front of the empty treasure chest, kneel down and fiddle with it. The bluish fire on the torch flickers at each pillar that still stands, probably by the wind from the entrance.

"What is he doing, Kupo?"

"Looking for something, perhaps. It is empty from point perspective."

The bluish fire flickers, creating an uneasiness to the band of companions. Scorch circle the room, expecting hidden traps around the room that had not yet triggered. Albero tiredly sat at the crumbled pillar, his tired eyes are about to shut. Lord Follette stood beside the young sage, trying to figure out what his companion is doing. Mudby and S'rial, who question the young sage interest on an empty treasure chest earlier approach the two Hume closer.

"There," announced Neal Buchhalter, which quickly grab the attention on all members. "The Grimoire of the Thousand Doors"

All party member flock over to see the young sage raise the magical artifact from the empty treasure chest. Apparently, the empty treasure chest has a hidden compartment that would be gloss over by amateur treasure hunters. The Grimoire of the Thousand Doors looks and appears to be identical to that of Lord Luso's own Grimoire of Rifts, but this one is brimming in power, ready to unleashed. It also has a massive lock in the middle of the book, as if it requires a key of similar size to open it. It quickly add a hint of creepiness when all members of Clan Gully notice a subtle whispers coming from the Grimoire of the Thousand Doors. A promise of power, wealth, fame, glory, pride, and – in Lord Follette ears, a yielding need for Lord Luso.

The Grimoire of the Thousand Doors is downright evil, preying at the party members deepest desire. And that was just one magic book!

"This is the Grimoire of the Thousand Doors?" Albero comment in offend, "Why would such a Magick Grimoire be this… malicious?"

"It's a Grimoire, Lord Albero," Neal Buchhalter reply calmly, "It was created with purpose, but what purpose it have or has been is an entirely up to the user."

"Wait, you said two Grimoires. Where's the other one?"

Neal Buchhalter chuckle when he heard about it, "Oh, I entirely forgotten about that! It's been with me this whole time!" he reply as he produce the second Grimoire from the satchel bag that was hanging around him throughout the journey. The team are both amaze and astonished by the sheer size though.

"This, my companion, is the Grimoire of Knowledge." Neal Buchhalter answered, holding the massive looking book with relatively ease despite the fact that it should have weight down even the most physically fit Bangaa, and Neal Buchhalter is never as fit as his Bangaa companion Scorch.

Unlike the Grimoire of the Thousand Doors, this one doesn't give off the feeling of dread, whispering dark promise or any kind of creepiness. The ancient book of magic remain silent, and it seemed to be content for being this way. The fact that Neal Buchhalter is carrying this ancient artifact around him means that the book is either too powerful for its own good or that it has chosen an owner – if experience goes similar to Lord Luso, it could be the latter.

"The Grimoire of Knowledge. The Magick Grimoire that had been said to hold it's own library of content, fill to the brim of readable material, page after page. It is said to have near infinite page. And despite its claim to hold a large sum of said page, it is no heavy than a textbook on the history of Ivalice."

"That's an interesting claim, Buchhalter," Albero comment, "But such Grimoire to exist is blasphemy, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes," Neal agree, "The Grimoire of Knowledge house million of historical history entries in its page, including forbidden knowledge, be that a spell or part of our history."

"It is also the reason why we are all here." Neal added, gesturing the ruin temple and the Grimoire of the Thousand Doors, "If we were to find Lord Luso, we need the Grimoire of Knowledge in conjunction to the Grimoire of the Thousand Doors. The Grimoire of the Thousand Doors can work without the other, but it may flung us to unknown worlds. The Grimoire of Knowledge can pinpoint his exact location, but given the nature of the Thousand Doors, it could still flung us to other worlds bearing Lord Luso achievement and title."

"So the chances of meeting Lord Luso is slim even with the guide of the Grimoire of Knowledge." S'rial comment as she rub her chin.

"But if it is a chance," Mudby said, "Then we can bring Lord Luso back to this world, Kupo!"

Scorch and Albero nod in an agreement. S'rial looks unsure. Mudby didn't care which world he might end up in since the thrill of adventure is to be had. Lord Follette and young sage Neal Buchhalter glance at one another, uncertain at first before they came in an agreement of sort.

"Were we to find Lord Luso, shouldn't we use the Judge help as well?" Lord Follette comment, "The Crystal Judge may still hold some information…"

"I'm afraid not, Lord Follette." The young sage reply, "The most it can do is to form a protective barrier with its power, not parting the member with familiar rune that could be trace back."

"Speaking off which, we should form and requisite a Judge." Albero comment, "We no not where we might end up, and it could be dangerous. Surely the power of the Crystal Judge will protect us and the young sage along the journey?"

"Sounds about right, Kupo." Mudby nod. "It has been a while since we are under the protection of the Judge. And I'm not going to another world without some kind of pom-pom protection."

"Hear, hear!" Scorch agree. "Better sssafe than sssorry."

The female Viera simply give a nod. She had enough close call throughout this journey since Clan Gully disperse into smaller Clan.

"Will you do the honor, Lord Follette?" Neal Buchhalter reply.

The young Paladin nod before the party, flashing a confident smile. He raise his hand high on one, and another leveling his chest, mumbling an ancient arcane incantation. Both his hand emit a powerful energy, channel by the Paladin as it surge from nothingness. As the last incantation are chant, a holy figure clad in heavy armor, red cloak that burst from his shoulder before leveling down to its feet. It is armed with a mighty halberd, far too large for a normal being to weld, and the holy figure in armor held the weapon in one hand. His free hand held a heavy book, larger than even the Grimoire of the Thousand Doors, and looks equally heavy. The Crystal Judge don a heavy helmet, complete with horn and a full face mask plating, with what appears to be a brush of bush similar to those of Roman soldiers. The very present of the Judge is enough to feel safe and secure. Even if they are nothing more than magic golems.

The Crystal Judge hover in place, staring intensively at the one who summon it.

"We require your protection again, oh holy Judge. In the name of Clan Gully, I, and my comrades vow to uphold the rule of engagement by your holy judgement. Shield us from the most grievous of wound, least we broken our holy pact."

The Crystal Judge, hearing the sermons, nod once. It swing it's heavy halberd once to have its mighty weapon position in a standing angle, and begun reading the lines from the very book it is carrying. The word was soft, almost like a whisper coming from the Crystal Judge. It is also brief; as soon as it read the line, all six party felt a burst of holy energy that came forth from the heaven itself.

The summon is a complete, the sermon is being given and the deed is granted. From this day forth, all six party are now under the protection of the Crystal Judge. The Judge resume it's normal post and slowly fade away. Before it completely fade, it part with a familiar phrase, a common to all Crystal Judge that is being bless by its protection, "Clan. Pact. Complete. Onward."

"Well, the pact is complete. Shall we start with our otherworldly journey?" Neal said enthusiastically, "Can't wait to see what the other side is." He added.

"Yeah, maybe there could be treasures!" Mudby cry in his joyful matter.

"Just start the summoning." Follette reply with a smile, drawing his weapon and shield out most fitting for a Paladin such as himself.

And summon forth they did.

* * *

Using the Grimoire of the Thousand Doors in conjunction with the Grimoire of Knowledge, a portal is open, resulting a rainbow color ring circling the outline of said portal. The party of six can see what looks to be multiple house built in a row, a forge a miniature church, and a tavern, surrounded by lush green trees and dim lights. It looks comforting over at the other side.

Fittingly, they are even signboard that points the nearest town or village.

"Hmm, looksss pretty much like our little home down south, Targ Town." Scorch mumble.

"Yeah, but I have never heard of the Slaughtering Inn before in Targ Town, and who in their right mind name their Tavern that anyway?" Albero object. Especially when he came from Targ Town to begin with.

"Let's just jump through, Kupo!"

"Wait, Mudby!"

The smallest member jump into the portal, and with a mighty flash, the Moogle member of the party disappear. Scorch was about to jump in too before he was stop by the young sage, "Don't jump in! Lord Luso isn't in this world!"

"Wait what?!"

"I did told you that the Grimoire of the Thousand Doors can mess up Lord Luso identical location! Just because the portal is open doesn't mean that it is the very world he resides in!"

"Wait, then what about Mudby?!"

"… I dunno. The portal only open on this side. My guess is is that there is no portal to go back to once you gone through. Essentially, like the Grimoire of the Rift, it's a one way door, and we need a key to return to our world."

"Why in Ivalice didn't you bring that up sooner?!"

"I did warn you! The Grimoire of the Thousand Doors can open multiple world, but without an exact information, you could be flung into another world entirely!"

As the party continue to argue, the tall Viera and age Nu Mou gaze at one another. Then to the portal.

"Mudby needs help." The age Nu Mou rumble.

"Yes." S'rial agree.

"Rope?" S'rial asked.

"Here," Albero reply, handling a ragged rope from his stashes.

"I'm going in and get our Moogle friend. Pull me when you felt a jerk." The tall female Viera said as she tie the rope around her waist, which the age Nu Mou simply nod.

The two members action is immediately met with another scowl from Neal Buchhalter who is still arguing at Lord Follette and Scorch, only this time, his warning was too late. "No! That portal-!"

The tall female Viera made an immediate contact to the portal, and almost immediately she was sucked in with a startling cry. The rope that has fasten around her quickly jerk in, pulling the age Nu Mou in with a quick startling cry of his own. Scorch, being quick on his feet, plunge forward, grab the thinning rope and attempt to pull with all his might. Despite possessing physical prowess unmatched to all but monstrous beast, Scorch are also being pull in, despite what resistance the mighty Bangaa is. With four member gone, Lord Follette and Neal Buchhalter must make a decision, now more than ever.

"Neal, we can't leave our comrades in a strange world! We must help them!"

"If we help them by jumping into an unknown world then we could be lost ourselves! Besides, isn't finding Lord Luso the priority?"

"Not when my comrades are on the other side of another world!"

"The power of the Crystal Judge will protect them!"

"But for how long?! By the Holy Carbuncle, stop dreaming of excuses and help me get them back to safety!"

"I'm not dreaming of ANY excuses! I'm only looking out of my own interest! And whatever world that is, I want no part of it!"

"Well, if you can't help me, I'll just had to force you into it!"

"Wait, Follette!"

Without a second thought, the young Lord Follette, with shield and sword, tackle the young sage with a Shield Bash. The immediate knockback cause the young sage to lose his balance and tumble into the portal, cursing the Paladin with colorful language as he disappeared into the other side of said world.

Lord Follette, now alone, ready himself as the portal to another world lies before him. He drop to one knee first, chanting a few words in a whispered voice before standing up again. Shielding himself with Protect and Shell, the young Paladin jump through the portal without saying another word.

With the last member entered the portal, the rainbow colored portal disperse by itself, but not without dragging the Grimoire of the Thousand Doors in as well.

* * *

Lord Follette felt sore across his body, pain and discomfort intrude his mind. He stood fast, shield and sword in hand. He look around him while he remain vigilant, and saw the very same signboard leading towards a small humble town before him. Wordlessly, he follow the path, leading to New Tristram.

 **Through the Grimoire 01 END**

* * *

 **LORE**

 **Crystal Judge**

Known by many as The Judge in Ivalice, these iron-armored figure with an imposing stature is very unique in Jylland due to being magical creature rather than the one exist by the Archadian Empire. These Crystal Judge are powered entirely by magic and, for some reason, build for the sole purpose of forming contracted laws. Though history regarding the Crystal Judge has been lost since the War of the Lions, it was clear that these golems exist to adjudicate the flow of war, directing the controls of combat, the prevention of profitless battles, and to preserve peace, everlasting. Before the rise of the Archadian Judge (which has the same sit of power as a ruling government and military might), Crystal Judge rule was not necessary to the populace of Ivalice, more so to the military as the power of the Crystal Judge are what keep soldiers alive on the field on a day to day basis against monsters, beast, and enrage deity. However as time gone by, the Crystal Judge authority and power are more favorably to clan warriors than those of the military officers on Ivalice for a good reason – the Crystal Judge main function was to ensure unnecessary conflict are to occur between nation, and yet many develop nation begun querying over land and resources, and some nation refuse to pledge any allegiance to the Crystal Judge as it would be rather pointless to both nation to waste resources in preparation for war when said land, resources and its people are to be given back once battle is over. Thus the Crystal Judge laws and binding are left behind in favor of a newer version of Judge, but not in Jylland.

Swearing to the Crystal Judge has several benefits, for starters. Beside the fairness of the law (though some are overbearing, such as the inability to use special ability or healing items), it also comes with benefits that not only empowered, but also gaining recognition for whatever deeds you perform under the watchful eye of the Crystal Judge. The other benefit of making an oath to the Crystal Judge is that no member of said party can die during any or all encounters and are mostly left unconscious after the battle is finished, meaning there are no casualties under the eye of the Judge; the Judge even teleports gravely wounded members into the nearest tavern (but not pay the bill – you lose, you pay). Upholding the law is also beneficial as the Crystal Judge will reward clan who uphold it gain ancient and powerful weapons, items and armor from a bygone age, and most scholars on the Jylland attend to these clan battle to gauge where such powerful weapon came from.

It should be said however, the reason as to why Jylland still uses the Crystal Judge to this day make sense when the populace there are constantly at war with one another in a fable Clan Wars. Many powerful war houses, Clans members, pirates, scavengers, and even mercenaries who has a thirst for blood lust may find themselves living here, pledging allegiance to the Crystal Judge from the day they set foot on Jylland for their day to day slaughter fest only to return to life, enter the tavern, and had a drink and a laugh at his murderers. It should be noted that civilian living in Jylland has no such difficulties with psychopaths and murderers that had sworn their oath to the Crystal Judge; they in fact their most valued customers as it turns out.


End file.
